Eres tú quien me necesita ésta noche
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Nunca te dejaré solo, por más que eso quieras…Lunático.
1. Chapter 1

Eres tú quien me necesita esta noche

Nunca te dejaré solo, por más que eso quieras…Lunático.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling autora de: "Harry Potter"

**Nota de autora:** Honestamente, pensé que el primer fic que escribiría de HP trataría sobre Narcisa Malfoy, pues es un personaje tan enigmático que me fascina. Pero al leer más sobre Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks debo confesar que me han robado el corazón, sobre todo Tonks, he descubierto que me parezco bastante a ella, ambas somos muy tercas y jodidamente torpes (LOL) inclusive las dos pertenecemos a la casa Hufflepuff, además dadas las circunstancias, estoy segura que mi patronus cambió de forma al animal al que es afín la persona que más quiero tal y como le pasó a ella. Obviamente traté de utilizar en lo menos posible el material que ya conocemos en los libros y películas para que no luzca repetitivo. En fin. Enjoy it.

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia es un regalo que hago con todo el corazón a la persona más importante de mi vida. A pesar de que nuestra vida y nuestra historia ya no es la misma, quiero que te quedes con el mensaje que daré en este fanfic. Jamás será para mí un error el haberte conocido, cualquier camino que no te incluyera para mí no hubiese valido la pena. Sabes lo que siento por ti, descubrí que no importa que no sientas lo mismo porque ese sentimiento no va a cambiar. Sé feliz y exitoso en todo lo que te propongas porque tú te lo mereces. Yo también soy humana, yo también me equivoco y cometo errores, por eso si alguna vez sentiste que te fallé quiero pedirte que por favor me perdones. _**Nunca quise causarte problemas, nunca quise hacerte daño. Llévame presente en ti, no me olvides…**_

* * *

El comedor del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la base de la restituida orden del fénix, lucía vacío aquella noche. En unas horas sería luna llena y eso tenía a Remus Lupin bastante ansioso, le dio un trago largo a la poción matalobos que la señora Weasley, muy amablemente, le había preparado. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, la luna estaba a pocos instantes de alcanzar su punto cúspide de la noche y el debía apurarse a beber aquella poción si quería mantenerse inofensivo en su forma de hombre lobo. Suspiró con pesadez, qué solitaria sería aquella noche.

Escuchó un sonoro golpe que lo hizo voltear hacia la dirección donde se había oído aquel ruido dándose cuenta que la culpable de perturbar su paz era Nymphadora Tonks quien, pretendiendo entrar de manera quieta y sigilosa, había chocado con una de las sillas del comedor. Remus sonrió educadamente, esa niña en serio que era _algo_ torpe.

—No debería de estar aquí, Señorita Tonks —le advirtió educadamente—. Hoy no soy precisamente lo que podría describirse como una buena compañía.

—Yo te considero siempre una buena compañía, Remus…—comentó la joven de cabello rosa chicle al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa—. Deja de lado los modismos, dime simplemente Tonks —ahora ambos sonrieron.

Remus se apresuró a darle un trago más a su poción y Tonks dejó escapar una ligera risa al ver la cara que Lupin hizo ante el sabor; al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo objeto de burla de Tonks, Lupin la miró recelosamente pero ella no dejó de sonreír y torció los ojos para inmediatamente después transformar su rostro en el de un gato que maullaba indignado. Justo en el momento en el que Remus volvía a sonreír, Nymphadora regresaba su rostro a su forma común, él le dio un penúltimo trago a su poción haciendo de nuevo aquel gesto de disgusto.

—Molly Weasley ha sido muy gentil al intentar preparar la poción para mí, es un procedimiento bastante complicado, yo mismo soy pésimo preparándola —comentó Remus al tiempo que apuraba la copa dorada en sus labios para darle el último trago a la humeante poción, haciendo de nuevo ese gracioso gesto—. Inclusive me atrevo a decir que la poción de Molly sabe bastante mejor comparada con la que Snape preparaba para mí en Hogwarts y eso, amiga mía, no puede ser algo bueno —concluyó con humor al mismo tiempo que colocaba la copa de oro en la mesa del comedor. Tonks miró aquella copa con mucha curiosidad.

—¿De verdad esa cosa sabe tan mal?

—Bueno… —Lupin se rascó la cabeza intentando buscar una buena comparación—. ¿Alguna vez has probado una gragea sabor moco de troll? —preguntó intentando explicarse, Nymphadora hizo una mueca de asco al mismo tiempo que asentía—. Bueno, sabe a una de esas grageas, pero rancia.

La nariz de Nymphadora se transformó en la de una ardilla que chilló de asco e inmediatamente volvió a la normalidad. Lupin sólo se dedico a sonreír. Entonces el silencio se hizo presente y Tonks miró, de nuevo, analíticamente aquella copa vacía.

—Supongo que vale la pena el sacrificio —razonó la joven llevando su mano derecha a su mentón mientras su cabello cambiaba de color gradualmente hasta tornarse de un azul pálido. Remus asintió con una sonrisa complaciente.

—Esa poción me ayuda a permanecer inofensivo durante el transcurso de la luna llena. Sin ella soy una bestia irracional con ansías de dañar algo o alguien. Si no es a alguien más es a mí mismo —concluyó señalando las cicatrices. Entonces, sin previo aviso, la joven Tonks acercó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Remus y la postró en su rasposa mejilla. El antiguo profesor sintió un escalofrío cuando la joven auror posó su mano en una de las cicatrices de su rostro demostrando, más que curiosidad, afecto. Pero inmediatamente reaccionó y se hizo dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Ya te lo dije, Tonks, no soy una buena compañía…

Ella negó con su cabeza y se acercó de nuevo a Remus:

—Me voy a quedar aquí —sentenció con firmeza—, contigo.

—Anda a encontrarte con tus compañeros auores, Tonks, quizá Moody te necesite.

—Ojoloco puede arreglárselas sin mí, eres tú quien me necesita esta noche —concluyó Tonks con una sonrisa y Remus suspiró resignado para inmediatamente después dar un desgarrador grito de dolor, se abrazó a sí mismo y respiró violentamente.

Tonks se exaltó y miró por la ventana, la luna llena había alcanzado su punto más alto de la noche; Remus fue tomando rápidamente su forma de hombre lobo mientras gruñía lastimosamente, ella sintió de pronto el impulso de dar un paso hacia atrás pero se negó rotundamente a hacerlo y plantó sus pies con firmeza en el suelo, respiró profundo al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus puños con fuerza. Nada ni nadie la movería de ahí.

Una vez completada la transformación el lastimoso lobo la miró suplicante, como pretendiendo decirle _«__Aléjate…__» _pero en lugar de eso ella dio un paso hacia él, Remus se dio cuenta y corrió a esconderse debajo de la mesa. Entonces el silencio se hizo presente con aún más peso.

Tonks caminó lentamente hasta la mesa, agachándose para poder observar mejor a Remus. Su corazón dolió cuando lo vio en ese estado y corroboró que Lupin tenía razón: a pesar de las excelentes intenciones de la Señora Weasley la poción no era del todo correcta pues, a pesar de mantenerse encogido de brazos y piernas, Lupin arañaba con ansiedad el suelo de caoba dura. Tonks sonrió con ternura acercando su mano lentamente hasta postrarla sobre el lomo de la bestia quien reaccionó arañando con aún más desesperación el suelo pero Tonks no apartó su mano.

—No te dejaré solo, por más que quieras…Lunático.

~ o~

_«__Soy demasiado viejo, demasiado peligroso y demasiado pobre para tí…__»_

—¡Nada de eso me importa! —sentenció Tonks con firmeza. Su cabello ahora lucía un verde brillante. Ambos se encontraban en el vestíbulo del 12 de Grimmauld Place, la chimenea ardía con insistencia y podía escucharse la vieja madera del suelo crujir bajo sus pies.

—Te mereces una vida más simple, Tonks — dijo Remus, inclinando la cabeza—. Una vida sin una interrupción fatal cada luna llena. Una vida en la que tienes hijos, una casa, en la que puedes encontrar a un hombre que tiene un trabajo y no ha perdido tanto… un hombre que no esté tan roto.

—Tal vez—dijo Tonks en voz baja, sin apartar su mirada de él y dando un paso hacia adelante. Antes de que Lupin pudiera retroceder añadió, con voz firme—: Pero yo no quiero.

—No voy a arriesgarte…

—No voy a alejarme de ti.

—Tienes que entender…

—¡Te amo!

—¡Nymphadora, escucha!

—¡NO ME LLAMES NYMPHADORA! —gritó frustrada cambiando el color de su cabello a un rojo intenso que denotaba su furia. Remus respiró profundo pretendiendo permanecer calmado— Aprenderé a hacer la poción Matalobos —continuó Tonks tratando de serenarse—. ¡Severus Snape me suplicará de rodillas que le enseñe a prepararla una vez quela aprenda!

—Escucha Nymph…Tonks, nada de esto está en discusión. Saldrías muy lastimada, pero no será así si puedo evitarlo —comenzó quietamente haciendo una larga pausa al notar los ojos de Tonks comenzar a lucir vidriosos—: vas a sufrir…y tú no te lo mereces —Remus caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta que daba a la calle, la abrió despacio y salió a través de ella—. Adiós, Nymphadora… —susurró antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Tonks se desplomó sobre uno de los viejos sillones frente al fuego observando a su alrededor, _la noble y ancestral casa de los Black_, la que fuera una vez la casa donde viviera la familia de su madre. Divisó a lo lejos el retrato de su tía abuela, la madre de Sirius, quien la miraba con desprecio y susurraba cosas como _"deshonra de mi sangre"_ e insultos hacia sus padres que realmente la tenían sin cuidado. Tonks se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza, el fuego en la chimenea seguía ardiendo incesantemente pero ella sentía como se congelaba por dentro. Su cabello, que en ese instante continuaba de color rojo, se fue apagando poco a poco hasta tornarse de un castaño opaco y sin vida, como el de un ratón, fue entonces que la joven bruja rompió en llanto.

_«__Soy yo quien te necesita esta noche.»_

~o~

—_He dicho todo el tiempo que estás tomando una postura ridícula sobre esto, Remus —expresó el señor Weasley._

—_No estoy siendo ridículo —explicó Lupin calmadamente—. Tonks se merece alguien joven y completo._

—_Pero ella te quiere a ti —dijo el Señor Weasley, con una pequeña sonrisa—, y después de todo, Remus, los hombres jóvenes y completos no necesariamente permanecen así._

~o~

_«Nymphadora Tonks era una orgullosa Hufflepuff; los estudiantes de esta casa son conocidos por ser trabajadores, amigables, leales, pacientes y sin prejuicios. Mientras que Remus Lupin era Gryffindor; donde se estima el coraje, así como la osadía, el temple y la caballerosidad, así, sus miembros se caracterizan por ser valientes aunque a veces hasta el punto de ser imprudentes. Era así como la devoción de la Hufflepuff siempre acompañó a la terquedad del Gryffindor»_

Sintió las manos de Remus sujetar las suyas con firmeza y se llenó de alegría. Buscó con su mirada a sus padres, Ted y Andrómeda, aún la miraban con preocupación pues se estaba a punto de casar con un hombre _peligroso _pero sonreían consolatoriamente sabiendo que eso era lo que ella quería. Que ella iba a ser feliz. Les devolvió la sonrisa a sus padres y suspiró nostálgica, ojalá que su tío Sirius los estuviera acompañando donde quiera que se encontrara ahora, también hacía mucha falta la presencia de Harry en esa ocasión. _«Se lo contaré todo la próxima vez que lo vea» _pensó contenta. Seguidamente miró el sencillo anillo en su dedo que Remus le había regalado como promesa de compromiso. _«Diminuto, tú mereces más» _había dicho él_ «Perfecto, yo no quiero nada más» _había contestado ella.

—Lo juro —decretó Remus firmemente sacándola de sus divagaciones, él había contestado a la pregunta que el testigo principal le había hecho al mismo tiempo que apuntaba la unión de sus manos con su varita mágica. Tonks notó el haz de luz que salió de la punta de la varita y se enredo desde los brazos de Remus hasta los suyos como si se tratara de una enredadera luminosa.

Sonrió realmente feliz y miró los ojos de su ahora esposo, lucía nervioso y asustado por el futuro que ahora les esperaba. Ella no dejó de sonreír.

Estaba segura, valía toda la pena.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —preguntó Remus queriendo conocer su respuesta, Tonks reafirmó el agarre de sus manos con seguridad.

—Hasta el final…

~o~

_«Es con gran pesar que informamos a nuestros oyentes de los homicidios de Ted Tonks y Dirk Cresswell.»_

El llanto de un bebé la hizo reaccionar. Y sintió como su madre sujetaba de su mano con firmeza.

—Es un varón, cariño —le informó la bruja que la estaba asistiendo en el parto. Tonks alzó la vista para poder verlo mejor, era tan pequeño y lloraba con fuerza, ella se preguntó si el niño podía darse cuenta que Lupin no estaba ahí con ellos. Él jamás le dijo nada pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien para no saberlo, Remus estaba preocupado porque su hijo heredara su licantropía.

Andrómeda soltó su mano y recibió al bebé en sus brazos con mucho cuidado, lo miró con dulzura y le sonrió a Tonks:

—Es precioso, querida —murmuró Andrómeda con la voz entrecortada a punto de llorar. Tonks extendió los brazos para poder cargar a su hijo y la señora Tonks se lo entregó. Sonrió al tenerlo por fin en sus brazos, era tan parecido a Remus, el pequeño bostezó e inmediatamente su poco cabello se tornó de un azul verdoso que brillaba con intensidad pero casi de inmediato se volvió negro azabache, fue entonces que Tonks notó que su hijo había heredado su metamorfomagia y no la licantropía de Remus. Eso sin duda sería un alivio para su esposo; al recordarlo no pudo evitar sentirse triste, él no estaba ahí acompañándola y eso dolía inmensamente.

—Dora…

Al escucharse nombrar por Lupin, Tonks alzó la vista qu tenía fija en su hijo y vio a Remus de pie frente a ella. Lucía pálido como si hubiese llegado corriendo a toda prisa en lugar de aparecer sencillamente. Remus miró a su suegra que sólo le sonrió de manera cálida.

—Un niño, Remus, un niño que tiene las mismas habilidades de su madre… —con esas palabras Andrómeda calló las dudas de Remus que de inmediato se exaltó e intentaba no mostrar una sonrisa tan grande que pareciera la de un loco.

—Ted Remus Lupin —canturreó Tonks contenta mientras arrullaba a su bebé—. Teddy, el muy amado Teddy.

Remus se acercó a paso torpe a su esposa y a su recién nacido hijo, Tonks sabía que Remus aún sentía miedo por su hijo, pues no sabía cómo tomaría un niño la noticia de que su padre sufría de un mal como la licantropía. Tonks arrugó la nariz haciendo un puchero.

—Si es cierto que es idéntico a su madre, te amará igual, sin prejuicio alguno —declaró Dora al tiempo que dejaba de arrugar la nariz. Remus sonrió fugazmente y besó la frente de su esposa.

—No te dejaré sola, por más que quieras…Nymphadora.

~o~

_«Mami te ama. Papi te ama. Eres muy amado. Teddy se fuerte, se valiente…»_

—No lo hagas…hija, no vayas —suplicó Andrómeda a sus espaldas. Tonks le dio un último beso en la frente a Teddy antes de marcharse a Hogwarts a reunirse con Remus.

—No voy a dejarlo solo, no pienso hacerlo —sentenció Tonks alejándose de la cuna de su hijo, Andrómeda la tomó del brazo y la abrazó con fuerza, Tonks correspondió el gesto de su madre.

—Apenas perdí a tu padre…no quiero perderte a ti también —lloró desconsoladamente, su hija sonrió cálidamente y besó su mejilla.

—Es también por él por quien lucho, por papá —se soltó del abrazo y sonrió de nuevo—. Cuida mucho a Teddy ¿Sí?

Andrómeda sólo asintió, su hija se alejó de la habitación y se apresuró a salir de la casa. Tenía que llegar a Hogwarts, tenía que llegar con Remus.

~o~

_«Permanezcan juntos, sean fuertes juntos…»_

—¿Tonks? —preguntó Harry al verla—Pensé que ibas a estar con Teddy en casa de tu madre.

—No aguantaba estar sin saber —Tonks parecía angustiada—. Ella va a cuidar de él, ¿has visto Remus?"

—Él tenía la intención de dirigir a un grupo de combatientes en el recinto…

Sin otra palabra, Tonks se marchó con rapidez. Salió de la sala de Menesteres y bajó las escaleras llegando al pasillo, pronto Ginny la alcanzó. Tonks se detuvo para que la pelirroja pudiera alcanzarla, al ver por la ventana pudo notar las ráfagas verdes y rojas que indicaban que los mortífagos estaban más cerca de entrar al castillo, se estremeció, debía encontrar pronto a Remus. Tanto ella como Ginny sacaron sus varitas preparadas para cualquier movimiento. Unos minutos después Ron, Hermione y Harry se acercaron a las dañadas ventanas. Ron observó al gigante Grwap justo debajo del castillo e ironizó:

—¡Esperemos que aplaste a alguien!

—¡Mientras no sea ninguno de los nuestros! —le replicó su hermana menor. Quien regresó su mirada a la ventana y lanzó una certera maldición a través de la enorme grieta atinando a una multitud de enemigos que combatían debajo.

—¡Buena chica! —rugió una figura corriendo entre el polvo hacia ellos, se trataba de Aberforth quien dirigía un pequeño grupo de niños—. Es posible que atraviesen por la parte norte del castillo, tienen sus propios gigantes…

Nymphadora no lo dudó ni un segundo:

—¿Has visto a Remus? —gritó con fuerza mientras el hermano del antiguo director se marchaba.

—Estaba en un duelo con Dolohov —le contestó Aberforth—. No lo he visto desde entonces.

Tonks sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, por un momento sintió sus piernas congelarse cuando escuchó eso último.

—Tonks —le llamó Ginny buscando reconfortarla—. Tonks, estoy segura de que está bien.

Antes de que Ginny terminara, ella ya se había echado a correr detrás de Aberforth, iba a encontrar a Remus. Iba a estar con él, costara lo que costara.

Pronto se alejó de aquel grupo y siguió por su cuenta, en un oscuro pasillo donde las paredes temblaban divisó una figura que se acercaba tambaleante, ya sin fuerzas, la luz a través de una de las ventanas iluminó el rostro de aquel cansado hombre, era Remus. El corazón de Tonks saltó de alegría y corrió velozmente hasta él y lo abrazó con una fuerza descomunal, Lupin también la abrazó con muchísima fuerza. Tonks no pudo evitar sonreír, su necio Gryffindor estaba bien.

—No debiste venir —le reclamo Remus sin dejar de abrazarla—. Teddy te necesita —Tonks cerró los ojos y respiró profundo la paz que le daba estar con Remus.

—Él dormirá hasta el amanecer y roncará toda la noche, tal como su padre —susurró Tonks deshaciendo el abrazo para mirar a los ojos a Lupin—. **Eres tú quien me necesita ésta noche…**

Remus sonrió con melancolía y se separó de su esposa.

—Logré escapar de Dolohov, pero no tarda en encontrarme —le informó con serenidad—. Voy a intentar que me siga hasta el almacén de material. Tú ve a la biblioteca, te veo ahí —Tonks torció la boca, no quería separarse de él, no le daba un buen presentimiento, Remus notó su vacilación—. Has caso —la tomó de la mano y corrieron por la dirección en la que había llegado ella. No supo cuánto tiempo les tomó pero llegaron a unas escaleras abajo y Remus soltó su mano.

—Ve a la biblioteca —le indicó mirando hacia atrás, podía escuchar a Dolohov reír, pronto los alcanzaría—. ¡Ve! —le ordenó firmemente y Tonks obedeció bajando por las escaleras— ¡Dora! —le detuvo por un momento ella le dirigió una mirada—. Gracias, por permanecer conmigo siempre… —ella sonrió confortablemente.

—Y lo seguiré estando, Remus —contestó quietamente, después siguió su camino bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso. No se detuvo hasta llegar ahí.

El pasillo hacia la biblioteca se encontraba oscuro, así que decidió quedarse ahí, para poder permanecer alerta. Por unos instantes el silencio le lastimó los oídos, los minutos comenzaron a parecerle horas y no podía permanecer quieta, Remus comenzaba a demorarse. No llegaba a alcanzarla como le había dicho.

Esperar más le parecía estúpido así que corrió de regreso a las escaleras, las subió a zancadas y se apresuró hasta el pasillo que llevaba hasta el almacén de material. Antes de llegar el ambiente en el pasillo se hizo más y más denso, se respiraba con dificultad y entonces miró hacia enfrente.

No podía ser verdad, tenía que ser una jodida broma…se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y miró horrorizada lo que tenía frente a ella. Era Remus tendido en el suelo, inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos con una expresión de terror desgarradora.

Cubrió su boca con sus manos para evitar gritar y lloró con fuerza, se acercó gateando hasta el cuerpo de su esposo, sus pesadas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y morían en el frío pecho de Lupin. Tonks sentía como su corazón se hacía millones de pedazos. Colocó su mano en la mejilla de Lupin y después la acercó a una de las cicatrices de su rostro, tal como aquella vez en Grimmauld Place. Volvió a sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y se aferró a la ropa de Lupin. Entonces escuchó a alguien reírse con fuerza, con sátira y crueldad. Tonks alzó la vista y vio a Bellatrix acercándose tranquilamente hasta ella.

Se levantó inmediatamente y sacó su varita. Se colocó frente al cuerpo de su esposo y miró desafiante a la mortífaga.

—¡Pero si es la hijita de mi querida hermana Drómeda! —mofó Bellatrix con una retorcida sonrisa al tiempo que ella también alzaba su varita— ¿Cómo está ella? Con la muerte del sangre sucia de su esposo me imagino que mejor ahora que su traición a la sangre fue limpiada. ¿Estás defendiendo ése cuerpo? ¡Ya no le puedo hacer nada!

La sangre de Tonks hirvió con furia, lanzó dos maldiciones con su varita, su tía las detuvo diestramente y continuó riendo. Tonks no se detuvo y continuó lanzando maldiciones hacia ella, todas evitadas o detenidas con prontitud. Los ojos de Tonks aún estaban llenos de lágrimas pero con destreza evitó y contraatacó los intentos de Bellatrix por herirla.

—¡Basta de juegos! —rugió Bella sin apartar de su rostro su sonrisa retorcida y llena de sadismo— ¡Hora de limpiar las impurezas de mi noble familia!

Bellatrix gritó con fuerza el «Avada Kedravra» y una luz verde salió de la punta de su varita. Un segundo después, para Tonks, todo había desaparecido…

**Continuará…~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy Lupin alzó su rostro alejándolo del pensadero y talló sus ojos tratando de despertarlos después de haber visto los últimos recuerdos de su madre.

—¿Sorprendido, Señor Lupin? —Preguntó la directora McGonagall quien se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en su escritorio.

—Bueno…sí, quiero decir, de alguna manera no podía entender las razones que había tenido mamá para dejarme en lugar de quedarse en casa tal y como papá le había dicho —confesó Teddy con cierta culpa. McGonagall sonrió complacida.

—Tus padres lucharon para darte a ti un mejor lugar en el cual vivir, ellos esperaban que pudieras entenderlo cuando fueras mayor —musitó la directora al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla— Ambos comprendieron bien las palabras que siempre repite el sombrero seleccionador _«Permaneced juntos, sed fuertes juntos»_

—¿Usted los conoció bien, directora? —preguntó el joven con curiosidad. McGonagall asintió e inmediatamente evocó:

—A tu padre realmente; primero porque fue un Gryffindor, casa de la que fui orgullosa miembro y jefe, y después porque fue profesor un año en Hogwarts —explicó McGonagall—. Él era un chico muy serio pero sin duda un completo y total Gryffindor: valiente, con temple y coraje. Ese distintivo gusto por romper las reglas pero sobre todo muy leal y osado. De tu madre no conozco mucho, pues aunque ella también fue mi alumna varios años después sólo recuerdo que solía tropezar con casi todo y gustaba de hacer reír a sus amigos, ella pertenecía a Hufflepuff, igual que tú ahora. Siempre me pareció curioso pues es bien sabido que estas dos casas son las que mejor relación tienen entre sí a diferencia de con las otras dos casas —divagó llevando su mano derecha hasta su mentón—. Es como si la osadía de Gryffindor fuese un reto personal para la paciencia y devoción de Hufflepuff —concluyó con una sonrisa reconfortante que el muchacho agradeció.

—¿Por qué yo no conocía la existencia de estos recuerdos? —reclamó Teddy procurando no sonar grosero—. La verdad, me hubiese ahorrado muchos reclamos indirectos hacia la falta que me hace mi madre, podía entender a mi padre, él lo hacía por ella y por mí. Pero realmente nunca comprendí el por qué de mi mamá.

—Tu padrino, Potter, consideró que sería mejor que los conocieras en el momento en el que yo viera que estabas lo suficientemente listo para resistirlos. A mi criterio ese momento ya había llegado así que le envié una carta solicitando su permiso. Tanto él como tu abuela estuvieron de acuerdo en que ya era tiempo —respondió McGonagall con tranquilidad. Teddy exhaló un suspiro de resignación, el chico no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber juzgado tan mal a su mamá.

—Ciertamente, nunca es fácil entender los motivos de las personas que se entregan al amor —le reconfortó la profesora con sabiduría—. No tienes porqué sentirte culpable, las razones de tu madre son complicadas pero infaliblemente profundas: Amaba a Remus y quiso estar con él hasta el final, así como también te amaba a ti y quiso regalarte un mundo mejor en el cual pudieses ser feliz. Ambos murieron para salvarte.

Profesora y alumno sonrieron. Teddy se sentía mucho mejor ahora que había conocido los últimos recuerdos de su madre. Una mujer indudablemente devota.

**_«_****_No hay un regalo más bello que la vida. Dio la suya por la tuya, porque te quería. Y hay mucha gente que te quiere, hay muchas cosas para hacer, muchas razones para luchar y vivir. Entiendo que estés muy triste...Yo también pasé por algo parecido. Pero las personas a las que amamos no se van jamás del todo: basta con que no las olvidemos._****_»_**

**_FIN~ _**


End file.
